The Keep:The Knights Chambers
Ye olden days were filled with stories of knights and dragons. Deeds of heroes will be sung here. One or two thalers will be exchanged for the deeds of our knights and scribes. NB: Contributions to Habitica outside of the wiki will NOT be considered for a wiki/scribe Contributor Tier. How to Help on the Wiki For guidance on how to help, please read Guidance for Scribes (for wiki editors) and/or Guidance for Linguistic Scribes (for wiki translators) and join the Wizards of the Wiki guild. Types of Wiki Changes that Earn Tiers Tiers are awarded for changes made to the wiki's article pages but not to content in The Keep, the , blog posts, or on user pages and walls. Small wording changes can sometimes improve an article but by themselves are not enough for a tier. Please be cautious with wording changes as it can be a matter of opinion whether one set of words is better than another. High quality content additions or improvements are preferred. Adding valuable content to stubs and new articles is much appreciated. Fixing grammar and spelling is appreciated but also is not enough by itself for a tier. Applying categories to pages might add some value; unfortunately, this has been misused in the past as a quick method to obtain Fandom points. Therefore, points from category badges might be ignored when checking eligibility for tiers. Please also be aware that the wiki has a formal system of categories so any category assignments that fall outside this system are likely to be reverted and not counted for tiers. Please ask in the Wizards of the Wiki guild if you would like clarification. If you are uncertain about what kind of changes to make, you are welcome to ask in the Wizards of the Wiki guild. Although wiki admins can be contacted on their message walls, the guild is a better place to ask for advice. Requesting a Contributor Tier are used as a rough indication of when a wiki editor might be ready for a tier; however, the actual work performed is the main consideration, and tiers granted might not correspond to points gained. When you reach 100 points, come here and start an application below in honor of your contributions. We would like to know how you helped the Habitica Wiki grow, to make sure your Contributor Rewards are well deserved. Applications for each tier can be submitted after gaining the following amounts of wiki points (however reaching these points does not necessarily mean that you will be given the associated tier): *'Tier 1': 100 wiki points *'Tier 2': 300 wiki points *'Tier 3': 650 wiki points *'Tier 4': 1200 wiki points (NB: Applications for this tier will be forwarded to the Founders of Habitica for consideration, as the wiki admins do not have the authority to award this contributor tier.) *'Tier 5 and above': Awarded at the discretion of Habitica's staff. The higher tiers are always harder to get than the lower tiers. If you already have a tier from some other way of contributing, then apply for the next tier (but if you apply for the wrong tier, you will end up with the correct tier, so it doesn't matter if you don't get the tier right in your application). For example, if you're at tier 3 (e.g., from being a Socialite, Storyteller, and Artisan), then apply for tier 4. The entries in each application are checked manually to see how much they count towards tiers (which is why assigning wiki tiers is so slow). Tiers will be awarded at the discretion of the wiki admins. If your application is unsuccessful, the wiki admins will advise you on the further contributions that are required in order for your application to be approved. When tiers are assigned, it's usually for a body of work in a single field (e.g., a pure Scribe tier or a pure Blacksmith tier). Occasionally, there are case-by-case exceptions to this rule. Once you've been awarded a tier, do not keep updating the same application; you should start a new application for your next tier. Also note that every contribution should be mentioned only on one application. For example, if you've added a section to the Pets page and mentioned it on your tier 1 application, and are then awarded that tier, then that contribution should not be included in your tier 2 application. One overriding rule that can change everything else: The staff (and occasionally moderators for the low tiers) have final say over tiers and can make decisions that might conflict with the other guidelines. However, this would only be done for a good reason that seems fair to the staff and moderators. Starting your Application Please begin your application by typing your Habitica username and desired tier (i.e., [Username], Tier [x]) into the box below and clicking the "Sing of your deeds" button. This will take you to the an application template, which you can fill out and submit for the admins to review. If the template is not opening properly, please switch your default editor to the source editor under your and try again. Please delete the application instructions/explanations within the brackets and add your signature (∼∼∼∼) before submitting. ---- namespace=The_Keep category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:The Knights Chambers